Track:Gaurdian Angel
by omegia
Summary: You were always my Gaurdian Angel :New Chapter!
1. Angelic

**-(Lyrics is of course RENT: Jonathon Larson)**

**(Flashbacks are in _Italics _Lyrics are also in _Italics_)**

**Tittle: Track**

**Chapter: Guardian Angel**

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you...

Olivia watched as they arrested the girl. Olivia couldn't believe this was happening. She had to stop this, she had to...

Hours later liv' arrived at the holding cell.

She sat in front of the girl. .

"Why Didn't you tell them." Olivia asked tears rolling down her eyes.

"I have my reasons." The girl said not looking at Olivia.

"Your going to jail for what–."

"It doesn't matter, What's done is done."

"No you cant stay here, you cant–."

"Don't let this be harder than it should be liv'."

"Just tell them the truth so you can get out please." Olivia pleaded. Breaking down.

The girl took Olivia's hand and look in her eyes.

"Liv you have everything going for you im not going to take that away."

"Fine then im going to tell them."

"No your not. Your going to go home and act like nothing has happen. Your going on with your life, pursue your passion and don't look back."

Olivia wiped away her tears. "I don't know if I can."

"You can and you will."

The guard called from out side. "Time!" The officer came in. "Visiting hours are up."

"Just a minute frank." The girl said to the officer. She turn to Olivia. "You have to do this ok."

"But–."

"No but's liv. You cant change the past. Just...just don't forget me ok."

"Ill never forget you."

The next day Olivia sits in the court room audience. Waiting for the verdict.

The 1st juror stood up. "We the jury find the defendant... guilty."

The words pierced Olivia. She couldn't believe it... She saw the girl being handcuffed. She looked in her eyes.

"I love you." Olivia whispered. Tears rolling down her eyes.

The girl smiled, tears also forming in her eyes.

The officer led the girl away...

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

Olivia eyes snapped open. She turned to her right to see the time. 4:39.

"Great." She sighs.

Olivia got up and went to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror.

"What's happening to me?"

She was having flashbacks all week, and all those dreams-memories rather-. There getting clearer, more real... She thought she buried those memories away. It was more then 10 years ago since it happen, but that night still haunts her...

Olivia walked in the station. Still tired. Still broken inside. She sat down.

"You ok liv'." Elliot asked seeing the frustrated liv.

"Yeah im fine, just tired that's all. Excuse me." Olivia got up and went to the restroom.

She had to get away from the ghost that haunts her. She had to get away from the pain. She looked in the mirror. She looked like crap. She notice tears coming down her eyes. She couldn't keep them from falling.

The door open. Casey came walking in. She spotted Olivia.

"Liv you ok." She asked coming towards her and putting her arm around her.

"Yeah im fine."

"You look like crap."

Olivia looked at Casey smiling. "Thanks for the comforting words." She said sarcastically.

"I Didn't mean it like that, I just, well you know."

"Yeah."

"What's bothering you liv'."

"Nothing just stuff."

"What kind of stuff."

"What's up with the interrogation Novak."

"Im just trying to see What's wrong."

"I know and I appreciate it but, everything ok." Olivia said as she began walking.

"Liv did you drop this?"

Olivia turned around to see Casey holding a necklace which held a ring. She took the necklace from Casey .

"Yeah I did thanks."

"No problem. Liv are you sure your ok."

"Yeah I am, thanks Casey." She said. With that she left...

She needed a break from everything. To much was going on, to much...

Later that day they(Liv & Elliot) was called to a hospital-rape incident-.

(Scene) They arrived to the hospital. Elliot talked to the nurse, while liv' went in the victims room. There she saw a woman around her late 20's early 30's.

"Megan?"

"Yes. Who are you."

"Det. Benson."

"You're here to talk about the rape."

"Do you me telling me."

The young lady told her story while liv' took notes...

Later that day

Olivia and elliot are sitting going over the case, when Cragen came over.

"Did you get a description on your rapist."

"Yeah we did, but Didn't much narrow it."

"Well this should." Came a voice behind them. "Your victim has HIV." Melinda said.

"She says the rapist Didn't wear a condom."

"We looking at a rapist with HIV."...

Hours later Olivia arrived at Megan apartment. She knocks on the door. She heard numerous of locks, then the door open. There stood Megan.

"Det. What are you doing here."

"We have a break in the case."

"Um ok, come in."

They went in and sat down.

"So what can I do for you det."

"Well, we um, found something that can help us catch your rapist."

"Ok what is it."

"Well...your...he might...–."

"Have HIV." Megan said finishing Olivia's sentence.

"Yeah."Olivia said softly.

"Ok well was that all."

"Um well–."

At that moment the door open, and there walked in a lady.

"Hey Megan im back, oh I Didn't know you had company."

"Yeah this is det. Benson."

Olivia tuned around to see the woman. Her face went pale.

"Olivia?" The woman whispered.

"Yall two no each other?" Megan asked.

Olivia couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't believe...

"I know of her."

"Well she's here to talk about the rape."

"Did you catch the bastard who did this to her."

"We...were working on it."

"Good."

"Det. Benson was just about to go over something w/ me."

"Um...actually were done here." Olivia said standing up.

"Ok then, keep me posted." Megan said.

"I will." Olivia said glancing over at the other woman.

"Ill walk you out." The other woman said, walking behind Olivia. They left. As they both walked to liv car, the younger woman looked at Olivia.

"I don't know what to say."

"Angel I..." Olivia started.

"So you really Didn't forget me."

"How could I ever forget you."

"I missed you so much liv'." The younger woman said coming closer to Olivia.

"I cant believe your alive, I cant believe." Olivia trailed off defeated by her own emotions.

The woman wiped liv tears away. "I got out sooner than I thought."

"Im so sorry."

"Your not sorry. I told you not to blame yourself."

"I know I just."

"Liv What's done is done." The younger woman said looking in liv's eyes.

"Yeah. So I see you met some one."

"Yeah. I, I meant to get in contact with you but—."

"What's done is done right."

"I still love you Olivia."

"As do I, I never stop."

They shared a passionate kiss.

Olivia missed this. She missed the love, the passion. She couldn't believe Angel was here...

Angel pulled back, looking in Olivia's eyes.

"You still have my ring I gave you." Angel said running her hands on the necklace that held the ring.

Olivia closed her eyes savoring Angels touch.

"I love you so much Olivia." Angel whispered.

"But we have to walk away." Olivia said now looking in Angel's eyes.

Angel lean in for a kiss, but Olivia stepped back.

"Seeya." Olivia said in a whisper. She took one last look at the younger woman then left...

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

That night Olivia went in her apartment. She immediately went in the shower. She tried to wash away, the very thing she yearn for. She couldn't believe that Angel was here. All these years. All these years and Angel still love's her. After what she done...

Olivia closed her eyes going back more 15 years ago...

_Olivia held the younger girls hand_._ She finally decided to let things go. She finally decided to be open about her sexuality._

"_Thank you." Olivia said smiling._

"_For what." The younger girl asked._

"_For tolerating me."_

"_I don't tolerate you liv', I accept you and I love you."_

"_I love you to Angel."_

"_Liv'."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I want to give you something."_

"_Ok."_

_Angel took something out of her pocket. She looked at Olivia. "I want to give you something special, after all this is a special occasion."_

"_I hope you Didn't spend much on me."_

"_Yeah I did." Angel said pulling out a ring._

_Olivia froze not knowing how to take this in._

"_Don't worry, Im not asking you to marry me. Its just a ring."_

"_Oh, I mean I would of said yes if you'd ask."_

"_No you wouldn't , your already married to your studies. Besides New York isn't pro-gay." Angel said smiling._

_Olivia gave a small smile._

"_Look liv I don't want to pressure you in any way."_

"_Your not pressuring me angel." Olivia said before kissing her._

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

The water turned ice cold. Olivia open her eyes. Feeling the ice cold water on her skin.

"Angel." Olivia whispered tears rolling down her eyes.

She cried silently, unleashing her pain. Unleashing every ounce of emotion...

_There are those who shield there hearts_

_Those who quit before they start_

_Whose frozen parts of them that feels_

Angel lays down beside Megan. She looked at the woman beside her sound asleep.

How could she kiss another woman...Angel closed her eyes going back more then 15 years ago.

_Angel walks up the steps to Olivia's apartment. She figured that she'd surprise liv w/ another gift. There's nothing she wouldn't do for liv. Angel took out the spare key for the apartment and open the door._

"_Liv its me."_

_She walked in the kitchen and put the keys on the counter. She heard a stumble in the bedroom._

"_Liv?" Angel called out._

_Angel heard a man's voice._

_She rushed to the bedroom door and open it. She froze where she stood. Unable to take in what she saw before her very eyes.– _

Angel thoughts were broken by Megan's movement. Angel sighs and got up, she went down stairs and got her jacket and keys. She went outside and got in her car. She laid her head on the steering wheel. Tears rolling down her eyes.

_Love heals when pain's too much to bear_

_When you reach out your hand_

_And only the wind is there..._

_--As Angel open the door. She laid eyes on the older woman aiming a small handgun at an older man._

"_Liv what the hell–."_

"_Help me, get this Phsyco away from me." The man shouted._

"_Shut-up." Olivia shouted back tears rolling down her eyes._

"_Liv–."_

"_You bastard I should just kill you –."_

"_Liv calm down ok. Put the gun down so we can talk."_

_She knew something was up. But she Didn't know what. All she knew is that something had to be done._

_Angel moved closer to Olivia._

"_Liv just think this threw."_

"_She's a phsyco, she cant think. Get this bitch away from me–."_

_Within seconds chaos broke loose. Within seconds both Angels and Olivia's life changed forever._

_All was herd was the gunshots piercing the air. The screams of the man cry..._

_When life is unfair_

_When things like us were not meant to be_

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

**Olivia laid in bed. Why was she so hung up. Why now?**Why has Angel came back. Why tonight, how was she suppose to handle all of this. How was she...

She was tired of the pain. Tired of the tears but even so the tears fell...

_If you fear the storm ahead_

_As you lie awake in bed_

_And there's no one there to stroke your head_

_And you mind reels_

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

Angel took out a ring.

"How could I..." Angel whispered.

She never forgot Olivia. But she had moved on. Megan was her girlfriend now. She was committed to her. Was she? How could she had kiss another woman. What was she to do. She loves Megan but liv...

"God help me." She whispered laying her head on the head rest and closing her eyes.

_When your face is salty wet_

_And your drowning in Regret..._

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

Olivia sat up and took off her necklace.

Why has she held on to this so long? Was she still in love with her? Yes. But how was she suppose to live with that? How was she suppose to live with the fact that Angel was here, with another woman.

She couldn't.

She couldn't live with out her...

_Without you the tides change_

_The boys run the oceans crash_

_The clouds roar the day soar_

_The babies die without you_

_The moon glows the river flows_

_But I die without you_

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

Angel turn on the ignition of her car. She place the ring on her finger. Gazing out the window.

She was back. She had another chance of life. Yet, she had someone that Didn't know her secrets.

"How can I live without you." Angel said pulling off.

_Without you the hand gropes_

_The ears here, the pulse beats_

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

Olivia cried silently rocking back and forth, unleashing her sorrow.

_Without you, the eyes gaze_

_The legs walk, the lungs breathe_

_The mind churns_

_The heart yearns_

_But I did without you_

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

Back at Megan's house, Megan watched from the bedroom window angel pulling off. She knew something was up. What was her ties to Benson... If she would ever loose angel she couldn't live...

_Without you the hand gropes_

_Life goes on, but im gone_

_Cause I die without you_

_The tears dry without you_

_Life goes on but im gone_

_Cause I die without you..._

::::Track::: Guardian Angel ::::Track::::

End Chapter:

So what do yall think.

I know it's a little different but oh well.

Any suggestions?

::Nika::


	2. mi ángel eterno

**Title: Track **

**Chapter title: La femme **

**Olivia walked in the squad room and sat down at her desk. She was feeling ok. This was quite rare these days. She guessed it was because all the crying she had done last night. She had forgotten everything about Angel, that is, until Angel walked in the squad room. Olivia pretended to be hard at work. So if in case Angel did in fact see her, she would have an excuse on not talking to her. **

**Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Angel talking to Casey. She could see them laughing. Olivia tried to ignore them. She tried to not be irritated by them. But why was she so irritated by their conversation?**

**Casey and Angel walked toward Olivia. **

"**Hey how are you Olivia?" **

"**Fine." Olivia said not looking at Angel. **

"**Good, well I like you to meet a very good friend of mine's, Angel."**

"**We've met actually." Angel said glancing over at Olivia.**

"**Have you really?" **

"**Yes we have." Angel said looking at Olivia. **

"**Was there something you wanted Casey?" Olivia said still ignoring Angel. **

"**I just wanted you to meet Angel also I wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch together."**

"**No I think ill pass on this one." Olivia said glaring at Angel.**

"**Well ok then. I guess ill see you when I see you liv."**

"**Yeah, take care Casey."**

"**See you liv." Angel said.**

**Olivia pondered rather to respond or not. Why was she?**

"**Um yeah, see you around." Olivia said.**

**Casey and Angel walked away leaving Olivia to pounder about this awkward conversation.**

**Olivia watched on as the two ladies walked and laughed together. She could feel some sort of emotion rising. What was it? She's not jealous. Of course she's not. But who said she was to begin with. Typical . . . **

"**Im so jealous."**

**As Casey and Angel are walking outside the station. Casey looked at Angel.**

"**You never told me you knew Olivia."**

"**I know."**

"**So, how do yall two know each other."**

"**Childhood friend that's all."**

"**You're lying."**

"**No im not."**

"**Yes you are, I can always tell when your lying."**

"**I knew Olivia when I was younger."**

"**We establish that, now I know how you are. I know almost everything about you. You're like a Shane."**

"**What, I am not like a Shane im more like an Alice."**

"**Whatever you say Angel."**

**About 25 minutes later Angel and Casey were sitting in a near by coffee shop.**

"**We used to date." Angel said after taking a bite of her sandwich.**

"**What." Casey asked looking at Angel.**

"**Me and Olivia, we used to date."**

"**I wasn't expecting that."**

"**I know . . . wait you did know right, Olivia I mean."**

"**No, I Didn't know. I thought she was just."**

"**Don't always assume everyone's straight Casey."**

"**I wasn't assuming anything, liv just never talked to me about these things."**

"**Her necklace she always wear its from me."**

"**You mean the one with the ring, she said that her would be fiancé gave it to her before he died."**

"**Did she really?" Angel said looking down.**

"**Yeah. So what um, what happen between you two."**

"**When I met you, you know my whole situation at that time."**

"**Oh, ok you mean liv is–."**

"**Yeah but I cant change the past Casey."**

"**Why Didn't–."**

"**I say anything." Angel finished Casey's sentence. She smiled, then continued. " How could I, I love Olivia and im not going to just betray her like that."**

"**You said love, as in you still love her. What about Megan."**

"**Im never going to stop loving Olivia Casey, just like I never stop loving you."**

"**Im different Angel and you know that."**

"**I know."**

"**You swore to stick by Megan. When she was diagnose with HIV–."**

"**I know all this ok. I blame myself for it, I was reckless and the least I can do is to stick by her."**

"**I don't want to seem like im blaming you cause im not. What happen when I met you is the past now. I forgave you and so did Megan."**

"**She's the one who has to live her life with the fear of not waking up the next morning."**

"**You talk like your expecting her to die."**

"**No I just... look, me and Olivia had a strong bond, a bond that was hard to break."**

"**I understand that, but you are with Megan, she need's you, she needs you more then anything."**

"**I know its just that..." Angel stop, hearing the ring of her cell phone. She picked it up and talked.**

**Casey took a sip of her drink.**

"**I have to go Casey." Angel said after hanging up her cell.**

"**Is everything ok."**

"**Yeah every things fine, its just work."**

"**Ok well take care ok."**

"**I will, ill talk to you later Casey." Angel said standing up and putting on her jacket.**

"**Ok, be careful."**

"**I will stop worrying." Angel said smiling, then kissing Casey on her cheek. "Seeya cuz." With that Angel left.**

**Casey smiled thinking about the first time she laid eyes upon Angel.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Casey sits at the bar table, drinking away. She had a crazy 3 hour seminar. Nothing but the big guys down grading possible future attorney's. It was a late night, and she had a rough one. She was ready to call it quits...**_

**_Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman who had just came over to talk to the woman who was beside her. Casey continued drinking, closely listening to the woman "lines" she have been using to lure the other woman in. Casey smiled at what she heard._ _It wasn't the usual "If I can rearrange the alphabet ill put U and I together" or "You must be from Tennessee, cause you're the only 10 I see." crap she usually heard from others._ _This time it was more subtle, more sly, more passionate. Casey glanced over to see the now couple walking away. The younger woman's arms around the other._**

_**Casey smiled, wishing a man would be that real with her, instead of using cheesy lines to get in her pant's. **_

**_45 minutes later, after the dancing and the flirting. Casey sat down and ordered another drink. She was actually having fun_.**

_**Casey received her drink, and was about to pay when a voice came behind her.**_

"_**Ill get that."**_

_**Casey looked behind her and saw the same woman, who was flirting beside her an hour ago, already giving the bartender the money.**_

_**The woman sat beside her, taking a sip of her drink.**_

_**Casey looked at the woman. "Thanks, im straight by the way." Casey said.**_

_**The woman smiled, looking at the crowd dancing. "Weird name but ok."**_

"_**No I mean im–."**_

"_**I know what you mean, did you think I was coming over here to hit on you?"**_

"**_You weren't?" Casey asked_ _taken aback._**

"_**No I was. But don't always assume things, you'll make an ass out of your self." The woman said looking at Casey.**_

"_**Its just hard to believe you of all people can actually have a normal conversation with someone."**_

"_**What's that suppose to mean."**_

"_**I know how you operate."**_

"_**Well it seems like you know a lot about me, but I cant say the same for me. I know you claim to be straight, but I don't know your name." The woman said taking a drink.**_

"_**Casey."**_

"_**Casey, you look familiar."**_

"_**Do I? Must have a twin, I don't come hear often."**_

"_**Oh I know. I've seen you around."**_

"_**Is this one of your way's of getting me in your bed."**_

_**The woman smiled. "Why you can answer that question after all you do know how I operate."**_

_**Casey smiled shaking her head.**_

"_**Now I know where I know you from, your that lawyer chick in white collar crimes ." **_

"_**Nice to be called lawyer chick once in a while, but how did you know."**_

"_**I know all the gorgeous lawyer chicks." The woman said smiling at Casey.**_

_**Casey smiled. Blushing at the woman's comment. **_

"_**You should smile more often." The woman said laying her drink down. "You look so cute when you blush too." She added paying for her drink then getting up. "Ill seeya around Ms. Novak." The woman said putting her jacket on. She was about to walk away, when Casey took the woman's hand.**_

"_**I Didn't get your name."**_

_**The woman leaned in and kissed Casey and smirked. "Angel." The woman whispered in Casey's ear. She stood up. "Have a good night Ms. Novak." She replied walking away.**_

_**The next day:**_

_**Casey sits on her couch watching re-runs of will and grace, when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and went to the door. **_

"_**Who is it." Casey called.**_

"_**Angel."**_

_**Casey open the door.**_

"_**Hey Novak." Angel greeted, giving Casey a rose.**_

"_**I told you Im straight."**_

"_**And I told you that was a weird name."**_

"_**What are you doing here?" Casey asked.**_

"_**I came to see you of course."**_

"_**Im kind of busy at the moment."**_

"_**Busy lying." Angel said gently pulling Casey out of the house.**_

"_**What are you doing–."**_

"_**Were going out today, just me, you and your busy self." **_

"_**Right now?"**_

"_**Yes right now, come on." Angel said leading Casey down the steps.**_

"_**Wait I need to lock up."**_

"_**You're a lawyer, why would some one rob you." She asked leading her to the car.**_

"_**But I look a mess." Casey protested.**_

"_**You look fine, just put on my sunglasses and don't say words that begin with H." Angel said smiling.**_

"_**Angel–."**_

"_**Relax im kidding, im kidding, you look gorgeous ok."**_

_**They got in Angel's car.**_

"_**So where are we going exactly."**_

"_**I don't know, im just driving."**_

"_**What-."**_

"_**Sarcasm much, we're going to this concert."**_

"_**Concert, why, I barely know you."**_

"_**You'll know me well soon enough."**_

"_**What are you implying?"**_

"_**Any and everything Novak." **_

"_**Just to clarify things I-."**_

"_**Your straight I know."**_

"_**Just in case you forgot."**_

"_**Why do always get so defensive, do you feel intimidated by me." Angel asked putting in a cd.**_

"_**No im not intimidated I just don't want anything to happen you know like last night."**_

"_**The way you talk, you make it seem like we slept together." Angel said.**_

"_**I Didn't say that."**_

"_**Look Novak you obviously want to be here cause if you Didn't you would of already left, mind you I haven't even pulled off yet. Look if you want to leave then leave, if your staying then relax and listen to some Madonna ok."**_

"_**Madonna, are you freakin serious?" Casey said laughing.**_

"_**Yes im serious, fine whatever im a lesbian who love's Madonna sue me." She said.**_

"_**In the midnight hour I can feel your power, like a little prayer..." Casey sung with the music that played.**_

"_**You son of a person, I know you are not singing."**_

_**Casey looked at Angel. "Well I Didn't say I Didn't like her."**_

"_**Im surprise at you, I never really took you as a Madonna fan, Next you'll be telling me you love musical's." She said.**_

_**Casey looked at Angel. **_

"_**No way, what musical."**_

"_**Hair, La boheme, the chorus line just to name a few."**_

"_**Get out, you crazy little straight girl." Angel said smiling. "You are so in denial."**_

"_**What, ok one, no im not, and two, shut up." Casey said laughing.**_

_**Angel looked at Casey smiling. "Where do you see yourself in 5 more years."**_

"_**Random, but still prosecuting."**_

"_**Hopefully not in white-collar."**_

"_**Im dreaming big, Im just taking small steps."**_

"_**Slow and steady win's the race huh, is that your concept of life."**_

"_**Some what, I cant control my destiny."**_

"_**That's where your wrong my straight friend. Only you can determine your destiny Novak, Life is what you make it. That's my motto, always live your life like its your last day living and always Exceed What's Expected."**_

"_**Wow man that's real deep homie."**_

"_**One only I can do sarcasm and two never ever say homie again."**_

"_**Im just saying, your concept of life is way off. You need a plan in life."**_

"_**My plan is to live my life with no regrets."**_

"_**Surely you have one regret in your life."**_

_**Angel looked at Casey. "No I don't. Forget regret or life will be your's to miss."**_

"_**So you live your life by sleeping around with woman, not loving any woman."**_

"_**I don't sleep around, and I once loved but now I just live."**_

"_**You gave up on love?"**_

"_**I Didn't give up on anything, I just let it go."**_

"_**Sounds to me like you're a quitter."**_

"_**That's your opinion."**_

"_**What are your intentions."**_

"_**On what."**_

"_**On me."**_

"_**I have one, why?"**_

"_**Surely you do. Why else would you come here, why else would you even talk to me. I know you, you're a playa."**_

"_**Your assuming things again, don't do that its not attractive."**_

"_**And your mysterious conceited attitude isn't either."**_

"_**Why would you even worry, your obviously not attracted to me...or are you."**_

"_**Don't do that."**_

"_**Do what, im just analyzing this situation. Here we are in my car talking. There you are in here holding up a conversation with me, me the lesbian playa, and yet your still here, I wonder why?" Angel asked unlocking the car door's. "You said you were busy so I guess ill let you go back to what ever you were doing."**_

"_**So what the hell was this, some kind of interrogation."**_

"_**The first part anyway, the second is coming much later." Angel said smiling. "Take care Ms. Novak."**_

_**Casey open the door and got out, leaning inside the open door. "Don't ever do this again."**_

"_**I will." Angel said grinning.**_

_**Casey shook her head and went in the house...**_

_**End Flashback::**_

**:::End Chapter::::**

**I know that was not my best work. Sorry for that. Chapter will be up soon for this and Silent But Deadly(Along with other's).**

**Check em out...**

**Thanks in advance**

**Nika**


	3. An Angel in disguise

**(Language)**

**Tittle: Track**

**Chapter tittle: An angel in Disguise **

**It was a sunny day. Sunny, bright, vibrant**. Olivia was the complete opposite . . . She sat on the park bench, waiting for Casey to come . . . She felt lousy, she felt exhausted. She was confused and frustrated by this whole ordeal. Angel helped her be who she is. She helped her break out of captivity, she helped with every aspect of her life, with her mother . . . everything, she helped her with everything. But that night changed everything . . . She killed someone and Angel took the blame . . . And now . . .

Olivia thoughts were broken by Casey's voice.

"Hey Liv."

"Casey how are you?"

"Im good but I can't say the same for you."

"Yeah im just tired, so what did you want to see me about?"

"Can we walk?"

"Yeah no problem."

They both began walking . . .

"Well, I talked to Angel. She told me about you, about your past."

Olivia looked at Casey.

"Look liv, I understand that you and Angel had a relationship but, Megan need's her."

"I know that."

"Liv you could've told me about everything."

"I couldn't tell you. After Angel left me just, I Didn't have the courage to still be open about my sexuality."

"Promise me that you won't go after Angel."

"Im not going to have an affair with Angel ok, im not that kind of person."

"I know." She said looking at her.

"What are your ties with Angel anyway?"

"We were friends, met at a bar ironically, she was your typical playa."

"We are talking about the same Angel right?"

"When I met her after a while, she told me about you, but I Didn't really new that it was actually you."

"So you know everything."

"I do."

"I feel disgusted. I feel that im one hundred percent to blame for all of this. I ruin Angel's life. I... I killed a guy–."

"You what?" Casey said, stopping in her tracks.

Olivia looked at Casey. "She . . . Angel Didn't."

"No she just . . . you . . . you killed someone, I." Casey trailed off not being able to take in this.

Olivia fell silent. She couldn't tell Casey what happen . . . She . . . Now that Olivia knew that Casey Didn't know the whole story she just . . . She couldn't, not now, not ever . . . Casey couldn't know what happen to her that night . . . She couldn't know that she . . .

Meanwhile Angel sat at her desk, going over the files that her captain assign her to.

She was in this field for two years now. She was grateful for it. Her name was cleared. Her record cleared. No one knew her secrets . . . No one new the real Angel . . .

Megan sat at her home desk flipping through wedding photos' of her and Angel's wedding in Ontario. She felt tears coming down her eyes. She was to exhaust to care, too tired to wipe them away . . .

Their relationship was rocky, which was expected due to the current situation. It seems like everything they shared was lost along with her innocence . . .

Megan closed her eyes remembering the 1st encounter she had with Angel . . .

She met Angel at a bar, she herself had just broken up with her boyfriend, she had sworn off men-all men-. There was Angel, ready to pick up all the pieces. She knew Angel was a player but she didn't care, it was a one night stand. No harm in that . . . at least she had thought. After a while she felt sick, the "cold" she had just couldn't go away. She had gone to a doctor and received the news . . . She had HIV . . .

Megan's thoughts were broken up by a sudden crash of broken glass in the living room. She got up, thinking it was her cat that had knocked over a vase. She walked down the steps and into the living room, sure enough her cat was kneeling down beside the broken vase.

"Aw Ritz." Megan kneeled down to pick up Ritz.

Just then she felt what felt to her like a gun pressed against her back.

She then heard a man's voice.

"Stand up, don't scream or you're dead." ...

Meanwhile Angel sat her desk turning her ring in the process. When a guy around her age came up to her.

"You ok Angel."

She looked at the man. "Not really."

The guy sat next to her, putting his arm around her. "She came back Didn't she."

He said looking in Angel's eyes.

She nodded her head. Resting her head in his arms, crying silently while he comforted her...

Yeah I know short as ever and not my best work but I have so many things going on...Ill update soon...

-Alexx


	4. Gaurdian Angel

Track

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

"_We just got your results back Ms. Johnson."_

_Angel sighed, running her hands through her hair. "And."_

"_Maybe you should come down to my office–."_

"_No just tell me." Angel spoke in the phone._

_She heard the doctor sigh then began in a low voice. "You um . . . the test . . . its positive."_

"_Positive." Angel repeated in a whisper._

"_There's treatment, we can—."_

"_No just um, thanks for telling me doc'. I just have to process all of this."_

"_Are you sure you don't want to come by my office?"_

"_Yeah im fine, ill be Ok." Angel said, she hung up not waiting for a reply._

_She got up and put on her jacket wiping a tear from her eyes. Picking up her keys and cell phone, she headed off with destinations in mind._

_Snowflakes softly landed on the surface below suddenly meeting with hard shoes. Angel walked up concrete steps and knock on the white screen door. The door open within the second round of knocks._

"_Angel, What's wrong?" The red head asked seeing concern in Angel's eyes._

_Angel shook her head. _

"_Come on." Casey said letting Angel in and shutting the door behind them._

_Angel sat down while Casey entered her kitchen and poured a cup of coffee._

"_What happened?" Casey asked giving Angel the coffee._

"_Thanks.." Angel took a sip of the coffee provided. "I just got my results back."_

"_Results, from what?"_

"_Doctors ran some blood..."_

"_And."_

"_I have HIV." She declared._

"_God no."_

_Angel nodded and stood up, setting the coffee mug down. _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have to make things right."_

"_Let me go with you."_

_Angel shook her head. "No, I need to do this myself." She said before leaving._

Olivia sat in her chair looking over the files before her. She had volunteered to work late today. She didn't want to go home and be reminded of the emptiness of her life. This was better being draped in work. It was better then being caught up in life's drama. Or so she thought...

_Angel laid on her bed, tears in her eyes. She sighs picking up the phone, dialing the last number on her list._

"_Hello?" Said a woman's voice._

"_Gloria hey, it's–."_

"_Angel, so nice for you to call."_

"_Yeah, look I have something to tell you."_

"_Ok."_

"_Look can you, just come over ok..."_

_She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her not like this. Why? It's just another one. She had went down the list one by one she had told her one night stands that they should get tested. One by one she had destroyed a young girls life..._

_Angel slowly open her front door meeting an anxious Gloria._

"_What did you want to tell me?" She asked sitting down._

"_You want something to drink?" Angel ask avoiding Gloria's question._

"_What I want is an answer."_

_Angel hesitated. "I don't know how to say this but...Gloria maybe . . . " Angel trailed off, unable to look in Gloria's eyes. _

_Gloria took Angel's hand. I already know, I just want you to say it. I want you to admit it to yourself."_

_Angel looked up. "What?"_

"_Angel you could've told me over the phone heck you could've just went on with your life but you didn't, you chose to stand up and face it."_

"_How did–."_

"_I just know."_

"_Im sorry."_

"_There's know need to be, Angel because of you I can spend the rest of my life living."_

"_I ruin your life."_

"_No, you didn't, before I met you I was . . . lonely sulky and uptight and now, even with this I still can be free I can still live my life. You should too, don't let this stop you from enjoying life, you have a woman in your life that's in love with you, and I know you care about her. It's time to settle down Angel."_

_Angel smiled. "You should hate me."_

_Gloria shook her head. "Why should I hate the one person who actually gave a damn about me?" Gloria got up. "Do me a favor, don't let this one go."_

_Angel nodded..._

_Later that day Angel found herself on Megan's doorstep._

"_Angel what are you doing here?" Megan asked opening the door._

"_It's a free country."_

"_For you it is." She said, herself stepping outside._

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_About?" Megan asked annoyed._

"_I'll tell you if you let me in, its kinda cold out here."_

_Megan rolled her eyes before letting Angel in, they both sat down._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I want to work things out."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Im serious Megan."_

"_Must me the tequila talking cause its no way you're saying that you want a relationship with me?"_

"_I do."_

"_Im not another one of your one night stands that's a shocker–."_

"_Megan look, something happened that made me see what I could loose. I don't want to loose you." Angel said in a serious tone looking dead at Megan._

"_Why do I believe you?" Megan asked rhetorically._

_Angel smiled slightly placing a loose strand of Megan's brown hair behind her ear. "Because I love you." She said pulling out a ring. "I love you."_

"Long night?" Came a voice behind Olivia.

Olivia turns, laying eyes upon Angel.

"Angel?"

Angel walked towards Olivia, kneeling down to meet Olivia's eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I should be asking you that."

Angel smiled. "What went wrong?"

Olivia broke eye contact. "My fault." She mumbled.

Angel gently lifted Olivia's face to meet her eyes. "It can never be you're fault Olivia."

Olivia looked in Angel's eyes, searching for an answer.

"I wrote you every day for a year."

Olivia smiled. "I thought you stopped after they moved you over west."

Angel shook her head, "I never stopped, just like I never stopped loving you."

"And I never stop loving you."

"This is just so hard, Megan needs–."

"Forget about her, forget about this, it's just us, right here right now. Forget about this life Angel."

"You're asking me to–."

"Im begging you to let me protect you for once." Olivia said taking Angel's hand. "Let me have you."

"Liv', I don't want to hurt–."

"Do you trust me?" Olivia asked looking deeply in Angel's eyes.

Angel smiles, "Yes." She whispers, kissing Olivia passionately.

With the love that was build up for so long between them screaming to come out. Pleading to one another to get close. They needed to feel each other, to be as close as they could.

Olivia kissed Angel unbuttoning her jeans in the process. She slid the off of Angel hips.

"Liv'" Angel hesitated.

Olivia looked in Angels eyes. "Just let me have you." Olivia whispered. She kissed Angel soft lips, while taking off Angels shirt and bra.

Angel smiled pulling Olivia up and sitting her on the nearby desk. She quickly undressed Olivia, passion building up. Olivia looked behind her, throwing the scattered papers aside.

"What was that about?" Angel asked grinning.

"I always wanted to do that." Olivia smiled.

Angel shook her head, fully taking off her jeans and kissing Olivia.

"I waited for this for so long." Olivia said.

"You don't have to wait any longer." Angel said before running her hands down Olivia soft body. She cupped Olivia's breast and gently ran her thumb across Olivia's nipple. She kissed her soft lips while rolling Olivia's nipples between her fingers. Resulting in her lovers moans.

Angel soft kisses trailed down to Olivia 's breast taking it in causing Olivia to dig her nails down Angels bare back.

"Angel." Olivia Gasp.

Angel repeated her actions only this time capturing Olivia 's lips. Olivia broke contact and gently hoisted Angel up on the desk.

"I told you to let _me have you_." Olivia smiled seductively. She firmly presses her leg on Angel's core.

Angel made a sudden move, trying to wrap her arms around Olivia, but was instantly stopped by Olivia's strong arms. Olivia pinned Angel down, angel struggled but was no match for the woman.

"Sucks for you that im a cop." Olivia whispered. She kissed Angel passionately. Every inch of Angel's body touched.

"Liv'..."

"Yes?" Olivia said smirking.

"I..." Angel was lost, unable to put a single sentence together.

"You what." Olivia asked in between massaging Angels breast and kissing her neck.

Angel gripped Olivia's brown hair.

Olivia continued her assault on Angel, intensifying her touches and kisses.

"Liv, I want..." Angel gasp.

Olivia trailed her hands down to Angels center, gently teasing Angel.

Angel mumbled words incoherent to the average human.

Olivia smirked. "What was that Angel."

Angel whimpered.

"Is there something you want." Olivia teased, trailing her hands back up.

"I...want..." Angel forced herself to look in Olivia 's eyes.

Olivia smirked.

"Bitch." Angel somehow regained her composure forcefully grabbing Olivia and pushing her down on the desk, Angel got on top of her staring in her eyes. "I want you!"

Olivia tried to get up but Angel forcefully pinned down Olivia, gripping her wrist.

Olivia smiled. "You got me."

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

The next day...

Olivia and Angel found there selves engulfed in each other. Loving the time shared. Silence over cam them that is until Olivia spoke.

"This your day Angel, anything you need Im yours."

Angel kissed her gently. "Lets get away from this, just me and you."

Olivia propped her head up. "Are you serious."

"Do you trust me."

Olivia laughed, "Yes." Olivia kissed Angel, gently pinning her down on the bed provided. Angel pulled away.

"Liv', you might just kill me."

Olivia laughed. "Dying from pleasure?"

"Hell yes."

"I love you Angel." Olivia said kissing her gently.

Angel got up. "Come on, im fixing you breakfast.

Olivia rolled her eyes, as Angel 'dragged' Olivia to the kitchen.

"I don't want breakfast I want you."

"Your unbelievable." Angel said laughing.

Once in the kitchen she got out a pan and looked in the fridge. "We need eggs."

"Uh no we don't, there in there."

"Has sex fried your brain, I checked liv."

"Fine whatever, we don't even need it." Olivia wined.

"Im making your favorite."

Olivia smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Reunion of lost loves."

"Fair enough." She said going in her bedroom.

Soon after she emerged fully clothed. "So eggs that is?"

"And anything else you might think of."

"Alright ill be back." She said walking to the door.

"Ok, love you."

Olivia loked at Angel and smiled. "Love you too." She then left.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
_

Not wanting to waste time Olivia took the elevator down, little did she know Casey was taking the stairs up to Olivia's apartment.

Casey rushed up the last few steps and knocked hard on Olivia 's door.

Angel was looking through the cabinets when she heard a few strong knocks at the door. She smiled, picking up Olivia's abandoned keys on the counter top.

"I knew you would come back.." She said while opening the door, her smile faded as she saw the visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"What's wrong."Seeing the concern in Casey's eyes.

Casey hesitated. "Its Megan."

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

The hospital . . .

"God Angel, I can't believe you." Casey exclaimed as they waited for the doctors return.

"Don't start with me Casey." Angel replied.

"What about everything you said, morals, self respect, gods what about Megan she needs you." Casey shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't you think I know that."

"Well obviously you don't, while you was with your 'sweetheart' Megan called your cell more then seven times."

Angel ran her hands through her hair.

"She was raped again and nearly beaten to death, if Elliot and fin hadn't..." She trailed off

Both of their attention focused on the doctor coming toward her.

"How is she?" Angel asked in a low voice.

"Its serious, but we have her stabilize."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor hesitated then nodded. "Quickly."

Angel glanced at Casey then followed the doctor to Megan room.

Meanwhile...

Olivia stands in the mini refrigerator aisle, deciding which item to buy.

'I knew I should of went to an actual super market' She thought.

She sighs then picked up the item on the far left, she walks towards the counter and stands behind a young lady.

'Gosh lady, it's a mini market what are you trying to do buy the whole store.' Olivia thought giving attention to the ladies groceries.

Olivia placed her hands in her pocket. 'Great I forgot my keys, I wonder if—

Her thoughts were broken by a crash near by. She looked up and focused on two men with guns.

'Who the hell would rob a mini mart'

She heard one guy shout another crash then her world went black...

Angel takes Megan's scarred hand.

"Im so sorry, how could I let this happen..." Angel trailed off feeling tears coming down.

Angel closed her eyes.

"I love you."

At that moment the monitors went on alert. High pitched sounds burning in her ears.

Doctors quickly rushed in.

"What's happening?!"

"Get her out of here!" The doctor shouted.

"Something is up." Casey said noticing doctors rushing toward Megan's room.

Elliot and Casey saw Angel walked towards them.

"What happened?" Elliot asked, glaring at Angel.

"I don't know, her heart just stopped."

Elliot rubbed his eyes and was about to continue when he heard fins voice.

"Elliot its Liv'."

"What?!" Angel and Elliot said in unison.

"She's been shot."

Elliot looked at Angel furiously.

She had seen Olivia hooked up to the same machines as Megan. Olivia was unconscious just like Megan. The doctors told her that she would need emergency surgery and so did Megan...

She couldn't believe that this was happening again. Both woman she ever loved was clinging to life. And it was all her fault...

"Angel Johnson?"

Angel looked up.

Every one was fully alert.

The doctors and an intern was standing nearby.

"Yes?"

The doctor looked at the intern who hesitated. "Well...I uh..."

"What, tell me!" Angel said taking a step forward.

The intern looked away unable to continue. The doctor looked around at the sadden faces.

"She's gone."

Tears instantly raged down Angels eyes.

"No, that's...No." She repeated.

"Im sorry."

"How?"

"Surgery..."

"This was...she only...here." The intern shuttered. It was hard on him, having been fresh he had seen his first death.

Angel received the ring the intern had given her. She gripped the edges carefully reading the inscription. 'My gaurdian Angel'

"I want to see her."

The doctor nodded. "Ok."

The three walked in the small room. Angel slowly walked up to the body.

"Can you take this out." Angel asked referring to the tube that was still attached.

The doctor hesitated. "Certainly."

The intern slowly guided the instrument from the body placing it aside.

"Can you...Can I..."

"Of course." The intern said.

"Take as much time as you need."

The two left.

Angel pulled up a chair and set beside her lover slowly running her hands across her cold face.

"I love you so much." She whispered, kissing her lovers brown hair. "I love you."

Tears where not enough it seemed as she cried in her lovers lifeless arms...

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name..._

TRACK

The End...or is it

-Alexx


	5. Chapter 5

Track

It was raining, but Angel didn't seem to notice. She couldn't feel the cold drops of rain or feel the cold wind ripping through her body. She saw no one, no one except her ex-lovers body.

She ran her shaky fingers against the cool frame.

"How could I let this happen?" She whispered. "Im so sorry, Im . . . " Angel trailed off, now overcome with emotions.

Tears came like a river ever flowing. She didn't try to stop them from falling, not that she could. She was so weak so . . . Lifeless.

She felt arms around her, bringing herself to the other.

"It's not your fault."

Angel shook her head. "It's all my fault Casey."

"No, no it's not Angel, it's not your fault."

Angel felt her ex-lovers cheek. 

"She's dead." Angel finally acknowledged. "She's gone." With that, Angel broke down. She let her guard down, not caring who saw her. Not caring that the woman, who needed her, was only a couple of feet away. Not caring at all, Not caring. Not wanting to live.

Hours later Angel found her self in the room once shared by two souls. Now occupied by one woman and a lifeless vessel.

"Angel, you need to eat something." She heard the brunette say.

Angel made no response. It was to hard to breathe, to hard to even live.

"Angel, please talk to me." The woman said, wrapping her arms around what was left of Angel.

Angel shrugged the woman off. She wasn't in the mood for company. How could she live on in the presence of her when her ex-lover was dead? She couldn't be content. 

"Honey-." 

Angel interrupted the older woman. "Can you leave?" 

"Im not just going to leave you here to sulk and–."

Angel blocked the woman's words. She didn't need to hear any of it, nor did she wanted to. She needed quite, peace and quite. No distractions and nothing to remind her of her past lover.

She felt soft hands beginning to intertwine in hers.

"I love you."

Something in Angel snapped. She quickly turned around, in a result she forcefully pushed the older woman away making her stumble. Without thinking she grabbed the older woman and pushed her against the wall. Strength came out from unforseen places. Anger, hurt, guilt, regret. . .

"Angel–." 

Angel blocked out the older woman pleads. She only saw her self in those brown eyes. She only saw the guilt and sadness. She saw only herself and the love she once had with the two women she ever loved. She was now faced with a choice. However, whatever road she chooses may lead her to misery.

Angel finally let go of the woman. Leaving her gasping for air. "Just get out, I don't care where you go but get out of my sight." Angel said, her voice full of venom. 

For once, she saw the woman before her. Her eyes with tears. She saw the sadness and the pain she herself had been put through. Whether she blamed herself was far from knowing. The older woman grabbed her jacket then looked directly into Angel's eyes. "You lost her, and now you're losing me."

Angel ran her fingers through her hair.

The woman shook her head. "Goodbye Angel." She took the ring she wore and placed it on the nearby dresser . Not giving a second glance, she left.

Angel sighs, picking up the ring. She was slowly dying inside. She had no reason to live. She had lost everything. Everyone she ever loved. It was all her fault. She was selfish she wanted Olivia and Megan both. Now, she lost both. And now she's losing herself. 

Angel threw a nearby glass cup toward the door breaking it, along with her dreams of a future with the woman she loved. The glass shattered mimicking her life. She was slowly decaying, slowly dying. And no one could help her.

Angel slid down onto the floor. Balling into a ball fearing what lies ahead. She cried for what could be the last time. That night she wished she was dead herself. That it was she that died in surgery. That it was her. . . Maybe it will be. She lost everything. Everyone. . .

Alexx (Nika)

Omegia


End file.
